A Wedding Gown From Heaven
by sakutsubasa
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, an average countryside girl from Tokyo travelling to Paris all by herself. Syaoran Li, a phenomenal fashion designer. Under an unexpected situation they met and that’s when all the drama began...Would fate bring them together or apart?
1. The PrologueWhen the fate began

**A Wedding Gown From Heaven**

**The Prologue-When the fate began**

**By sakutsubasa**

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto, 18-yr old average girl traveled to Paris on her own. Syaoran Li, a 19-yr old phenomenal fashion designer. Under a weird situation they met and that's when their fate began. (AU FIC)

**Author's note: **This story was actually based on/adopted from a TV show called 'The Wedding Gown from Heaven' (Taiwanese TV show). I've only watched around 4 episodes, but to me the storyline was totally unexpected and pretty interesting. Therefore, I decided to turn it into a S + S fanfic. YAY! But of course, I made my own adjustments too!

This is my first REAL fanfiction ever written with an ACTUAL plot. Not that I don't ever have plots on my stories, but it's just that this plot sounds so much better. However, I would totally accept flames, words from critics or compliments (indeed!).

Opps…forgot one more thing! I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA…the characters..etc.

'_In Paris there's a place call St John Cathedral, if you ever go there, almost everyone would kneel in front of the Cathedral to pray for wishes to come true.'_

**In Paris**

Sakura's POV:

GOSH! I'm officially eighteen today! YAY! And I've arrived Paris at last. Whew. What a long journey! All by myself. Not that I don't want to celebrate my birthday without my family, but due to financial problems I could only pay one ticket to Paris. Talking about this journey, I've been waiting for this trip ever since I was a child! At the age of six, I've already promised myself to save enough money for a trip to Paris by the time I was eighteen and I really made it! I'm so dang proud of myself! Yet still, it's kind of lonely to travel alone. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I came to Paris for a REASON!

**-Flashback starts-**

Sakura at the age of 15 studying in Tomoeda High…Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend (author: duh!).

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan! Look , Paris looks SOOOO romantic. The lights, the restaurants, the oh-so-famous Eiffel Tower! This is like my childhood dream! Sakura points to the picture on a Japanese magazine

Tomoyo: (nods)I hope you would be able to grant your childhood wish, the one that you've always had in your mind.

Sakura: Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!

Suddenly, Yamazaki popped out from nowhere.

Sakura and Tomoyo: NE? (shocked)

Yamazaki: Talking about Paris eh?

Sakura: (nods) Yea...well you see-

Yamazaki: You guys want to hear a romantic myth about Paris? (interrupting Sakura)

Sakura and Tomoyo: (sweatdrops) Erm …okay.

Yamazaki: Here goes…serious tone In Paris there's a place call St John Cathedral, if you ever go there, almost everyone would kneel in front of the Cathedral to pray for wishes to come true. Especially lovey dovey kind of wishes. Of course, for those people who are desperate to find their other half or true love…well its up to you to believe… (laughs)

Sakura: REALLY? Is that true?

Tomoyo: (smiles) This is really the first time that I've heard something like that.

**-Flashback ends-**

Sakura POV:

Yes! You're correct. I've come to Paris to pray for finding my own true love. I might sound very pathetic and desperate. But hey! I mean, what kind of girl isn't interested to pray for their true love to come?

Sakura with shoulder-length auburn hair and a pair of sparkling emerald eyes was full of faith in this particular journey. Wearing a pair of beige swear pants and a white tank top with little strawberry patterns sewed on it.

Sakura was an all average 18-yr old girl, with a bubbly personality. Travelling all alone on her pair of pink sneakers, she happily walked on the streets of Paris.

Sakura POV:

OH! St John's Cathedral! Oh My God! It's ever so grand!

_In Paris there's a place call St John Cathedral, if you ever go there, almost everyone would kneel in front of the Cathedral to pray for wishes to come true._

The myth that she heard around 3 yrs ago once again rang inside her head.

Sakura kneeled immediately at the sight of the cathedral, clasping her fingers together ever so tightly. Suddenly, she felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Never in her life had she felt like this before. In front of the Cathedral there she prayed silently:

'_Dear God,_

_I wish…I really, really wish that I could find my true love in my life. I hope I could meet that person soon.'_

The prayer quickly ended. Sakura stood up, sweeping dust away from her knees.

Sakura POV:

I _MADE IT_…I managed to have enough money to come to Paris and made my ultimate wish! This is like the best moment in my entire life!

On the other hand, a young man with messy brown hair was walking from the cathedral to a park.

This young man with a pair of intense amber eyes, tall-built and wore a formal suit wanted to go to the park for a little rest. Just then, a passerby stopped him in the middle of the way.

This passerby was an old woman. The young man began to frown at the sight of her.

'Young man…' The old woman began, her hands starting to search through her pockets. Soon, she handed over a coin with a unique star symbol engraved on it.

'You will find out who your true love is once you flip the coin to the air, and knowing where which person it lands to. Try it.'

The young man frowned even more. Huh? Was more like his reaction.

The coin was being forced into his left hand. 'Why are you giving this to me?' He questioned.

The old woman just smiled and said, 'You'll see young man, you'll see. Its _fate.._ you'll see.'

The young man unwillingly accepted it. He was a person who didn't ever believe in such lame myths. However, when he decided to return the coin to the old woman, she was gone.

The young man sighed gravely and turned his back and made his way back to the main road that led to the Cathedral. Feeling slightly stupid, he casually threw the coin with his left hand to the air.

'_Fate_…' He snorted, as if he would ever believe such thing as _fate_.

Just then, Sakura made her way to the park. And there they met shoulder past shoulder, i_n that very moment._ They casually walked past each other. This happened ever so quickly, there wasn't even an eye contact between them.

Yet all Sakura noticed was this sudden soft '_BING_' sound. A coin fell from the sky on the stone ground. She kneeled down and picked up the coin, observing it closely and there it was the same coin that was uniquely engraved with a star symbol on it.

Sakura POV:

It _MUST_ be fate that this coin fell from the sky and landed right in front of me. _IT MUST BE. From now on, this coin is going to be my lucky charm. A prove that I've came to Paris and made my wish._

She smiled and slipped the coin into the pocket of her sweat pants.

But never had she imagined that…the _FATE_ had already started.

Next Chapter:

Sakura and Syaoran will meet each other! By the way, the coin does meant something in the end…bits and clues would be revealed as the story rolls into place. Oh..and the next chapter is a bit dramatic. Keep watchin'.

Author Note:

Finish the first chappie! I know there's lots of grammar mistakes. Yet, I would revise this chapter soon. I just wanted to post it up quickly and see if any people are interested with it. PLZ do review! I would totally appreciate that! My aim is at least 10 reviews! See if I could reach my goal! Oh god…its already 4:00 am in the morning!

sakutsubasa


	2. Chapter 1: Coincidence or was it fate?

**A Wedding Gown From Heaven **

**Chapter 1: Coincidence or was it…fate?**

By Sakutsubasa

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto, 18-yr old average girl traveled to Paris on her own. Syaoran Li, a 19-yr old phenomenal fashion designer. Under a weird situation they met and that's when their fate began! (The summary would change as the plot grows…XD I know it sounds very boring now.)

**Cast (from Chapter 1):**

Sakura Kinomoto: 18 yr old, your typical countryside girl. Granddaughter of the owner of 'Moonlight Harvest'. At times, Sakura's stubborn, a little over innocent and moody. Occasionally, works part-time jobs.

Syaoran Li: 19 yr old, phenomenal fashion designer. His uprising famous brand called 'D-zire'. Syaoran is born from a rich family, working under the Li Cooperation. One more thing, he doesn't believe in _FATE_.

Tomoyo Daidouji: Sakura's best friend and currently a journalist in Tokyo.

More Later!

**Author's note: **That's it for the cast. At least for now…according to the 'plot' thing, I still have to add in around 10 more characters, so actually I'm kind of freaking out. How can I handle that much of people? Oh one more thing, I decided to make the original chapter 1 to The Prologue…and I might as well revise that chapter, since it sounds weird in some parts. I'll try my very best to make this fan fic turn out great!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP totally owns it. And I would never steal CCS from them. Also, the original character plot is from 'The Wedding Gown From Heaven' the TV show…! But I've made adjustments too.

**(Last Chapter- 'The Prologue-When the fate began')**

Sakura POV:

It _MUST_ be fate that this coin fell from the sky and landed right in front of me. _IT MUST BE. From now on, this coin is going to be my lucky charm. A prove that I've came to Paris and made my wish._

She smiled and slipped the coin into the pocket of her sweat pants.

But never had she imagined that…the _FATE_ had already started

**Chapter 1: Coincidence or was it…fate?**

Sakura felt the coldness of the coin against the thin fabric in her pocket. She patted her pocket twice, as if to reassure the coin's existence. Walking to the park, she hummed a sweet tune. But never did she notice that a French guy was eyeing on her backpack closely.

Just as she was walking towards the centre of the park with this mini fountain in the middle of it, the French guy dashed towards her direction. Aggressively trying to yank the yellow backpack out of Sakura's back.

Sakura's POV:

HEY! What do you think you're doing…? (shocked) STOP IT! (Sakura was trying hard to tug it back.) DAMN! I thought France was a decent place and now this French guy from nowhere is trying to steal my 500 bucks.DAMNIT!

This French guy remained aggressive and didn't back out. Sakura kept tugging on to her back, trying to yank it out of the guy's hands.

Sakura POV:

He's still not backing out. OH I know…I'll use my deadliest weapon...Even though I'm short and tiny in size; I'm not easy to win over! You BAKA!

At the thought of her last 'weapon', she performed it immediately by biting the French guy's arms fiercely. Pushing her teeth into the guy's skin…

'OWWWWWW…DAMNIT!' The French guy yelped. He immediately loosen his grip and ran to another direct. Feeling a sense of victory, Sakura stuck her tongue out to the French guy's direction and felt a swept of relief.

Sakura's POV:

You did a great job Sakura! You saved your 500 bucks…!

Happily she put her hands into her pockets and felt the coldness of the coin again. _It must be the luck that you've gave me. _She gaily walked past a shop, when a piece of crafted wooden horse met her emerald eyes. _The horse looks so familiar…_

**Flashback starts:**

'Granddad! You see…this horsie is SOOO cute! Is this grandma's?' Little Sakura squealed at the sight of the horse.

'Yes…' Sakura's grandfather, Irino Kinomoto said and holding out an identical piece of that wooden horse in his hands. 'This is mines…one for me and one belongs to your Grandma.'

'Can I take a look at it? Can I?' Little Sakura asked with excitement, as she hugged her pet rabbit, Miki, in her arms tightly.

Suddenly, Miki jumped out of Sakura's arms and knocked the wooden horse that belonged to her Grandma to the floor.

'NOOOO…MIKI!' Little Sakura screamed, her eyes flowing with tears. She stared devastatingly on the wooden horse, which was already divided into two halves.

**Flashback ends**

Ever since this accident happened, Sakura had tried her very best to search for an identical piece of wooden horse to compensate for the broken one. The one that was broke into halves ages ago. She knew it was her grandfather's precious possession; it represented her grandma after her death.

Sakura's POV:

Now that I found it…I must BUY it no matter what…or I'll truly regret it forever.

Soon, she walked into the shop, it was a shop filled with assorted wooden craft works. Sakura did a 360 degrees turn and looked at the surroundings. She was drowned into this tiny wooden craft shop; it was like her _dream world_.

'Miss…excuse me?' An old man with a long white beard asked, ' What do you want to buy?'

' Um…' Sakura snapped herself back to reality and turned her back around to the old man. Opps…she didn't really understand any French.

'Well…' Sakura found the wooden horse and picked it up, showing it to the old man. 'How much is this…?' She smiled desperately, since he knew he didn't really understand her Japanese too. Opps…language barrier.

'Oh…you wanted to buy this wooden horse eh?' The old man smiled back and eyed at her emerald eyes closely. 'Miss- '

**BLING!** The bell of the shop rang in the middle on their conversation, and barging in was a young man. The young man with messy brown hair, intense amber eyes and a formal suit barged through the door all of a sudden.

'I have to TAKE that wooden HORSE!' The young man interrupted, trying to snatch the wooden horse away from Sakura's hands.

'HOE…NOOOO!' Sakura screamed, and hold the wooden horse very tightly between her fingers.

Sakura's POV:

What the hell is going on today! That French guy just now tried to steal my backpack and now this…this….bastard!

'I can offer a high price…the price that is 10 times this girl offers.' The young man offered in perfect French accent.

The young man then focused back on Sakura, but yet Sakura successfully snatched the wooden horse from him.

' I can offer 500 bucks for this!' Sakura said to the old man, even though she knew the old man won't even understand what she's talking. She tried to work it out by doing a hand 'sign'.

'You…I can offer a much higher price than you! Stop struggling for the horse. You would never be able to pay as much as I can.' The young man shouted into her face. Sakura was kind of amazed at his perfect French and Japanese.

'You…you RICH BAKA. I got it first and it's MINE!' Sakura barked.

'You know what… I have my eyes on it since yesterday!' The young man retorted.

'So what…? It doesn't have your name engraved on it!' Sakura screamed.

Fiercely, the pair of amber eyes glared into the pair of emerald. Shuddering a little, Sakura tried to hide her emotions by pouting at him. Not willing to let loosen her grip on the wooden horse.

'STOP IT!' The old man shouted at both of them. He looked at the young man in the eye and said, 'Don't think you could buy my wooden craftwork by pushing its value ten times it should be. Anyway, this piece of wooden horse is my best work and I'm not even planning to sell it.'

Glaring at the old man, the young man was raging with anger.

_I, Syaoran Li, never in my life have I let Serena down._

**Flashback starts**

'Syaoran…look at this wooden horse. It's so adorable!' Serena stared at the wooden horse, with one arm tugging onto Syaoran's.

'Yea…Serena. It is..' Syaoran smiled a little, looking intently at Serena's face.

'Its just so adorable…at first sight, I knew that horse was for me, its just like I fell in love with this horse. Just like you and me, Syaoran, I knew I loved you when I first met you. It's _Fate_.' Serena gazed into Syaoran's amber eyes lovingly.

Fate. Fate…Syaoran felt a little numb. He never believed in such nonsense, especially FATE. He believed in only himself, or maybe Serena…

'Of course Serena…if you really like it I could buy it for you tomorrow. I _promise_.' Syaoran offered.

'OH REALLY! Syaoran, I love you so much!' Serena encircled her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed Syaoran on the cheeks.

'Me too…' Syaoran whispered, hugging her close.

**Flashback ends**

Syaoran's Pov:

Feeling frustrated, Syaoran glared at Sakura and the wooden horse. He just hate this girl._ I've never hated a person so much in my life._ I've promised Serena to buy her this, now what? This wooden horse is not even for sale anyway…DAMN.

Sakura stared back at him. Wondering what he was thinking, this RICH BAKA seemed to be in deep thought; his face was filled with different expressions. Finally, he glared back at Sakura.

'This wooden horse is not for sale.' Syaoran told Sakura coldly.

Sakura's pair of emerald eyes widened._ WHAT?_

Ignoring both Sakura and the old man, Syaoran walked out of the store and left.

Next chapter:

Haha…here's a little cliffie…yea..you guys must be thinking, who the HELL is SERENA! ARGH…..hehe but I won't tell you guys for now. I hope this chapter is more interesting and has less grammar mistakes…even though I still haven't received 10 reviews…I still hope that I would after this chapter. Thx for the reviews! More info of cast and better summary would be updated next time! Cya!

Sakutsubasa

Thanks to:

Obitakulhet

Divineshana

amylovesstakuya

sarcastic-ash


End file.
